


Is she pretty?

by Xiutik



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Modern AU, mericcup month, mericcup month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiutik/pseuds/Xiutik
Summary: Someone keeps stealing Elinor's flowers, so now it's up to Merida to find out who the flower thief is and stop him, or at least know if the thief's partner is pretty enough to ensue theft.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Is she pretty?

Elinor sighed as she tended what flowers were left in her front yard. It had been a nice hobby when she just begun gardening, of course, she was ready to fight pests and other illnesses that her beautiful flowers might catch, but this, now this was outrageous. A month or so had passed after her flowers, three a day, went missing. Everyday, as she tended her garden, she could notice three more had gone missing, but she had had it. The woman walked inside her house, still wearing her gardening gloves and stood by the staircase, knowing her daughter was upstairs in her room.

"Merida, come quick, I need a favor!" the mother called, leaning in the railing.

Merida, after groaning and pausing her music annoyed, walked down the stairs to meet up with her mom.

"What is it?" Asked the teenager.

"There's someone who steals my flowers everyday," the woman explained, "I've seen him before, he's a boy roughly your age."

"And?"

"Why don't you wait for him to show today and ask him to stop stealing my flowers?" Elinor finally said, clasping her hands together and looking at her daughter pleadingly.

"Why don't ya do it yourself?" Merida asked, not falling for her mother's feeble attempts at persuasion.

"You get to point at him with your bow" the woman said in singsong.

It was true that Merida had always wanted to practice her archery with a moving target, but her mother always decided against it. So, with that card being played, Merida accepted.

"Im sure he steals the flowers on his way to his girlfriend's house or something," Elinor said, "So just tell him that if he steals one more flower you shoot him."

"Can I actually shoot him?" The redhead asked with a mischivieous smirk.

The woman frowned, and both put that to rest.

Merida walked towards her garage and took her archery gear. Her recurve bow, a quiver full of arrows, and the guard that she methodically wrapped over her forearm. After tying her red curls in a high ponytail, she walked to her mother's garden and sat in the grass, waiting. She took her phone out of her pocket and started scrolling.

Not more than half and hour passed before the teenager heard some rustling in the garden. Just as she expected, there was the infamous thief, pulling on the freshly planted daisies. As soon as she saw him, she nocked an arrow and pointed at him. 

"Oi, quit stealing ma mum's flowers, will ya?" Merida said, adjusting her aim. She knew she'd never actually let go of the arrow, but it felt nice to know she could be deadly, had she wanted to.

The thief propelled upwards, arching his back and raising both his hands. He was a regular looking teenager, with short brown hair and green eyes. His cheeks were stained with freckles, and a pair of thick black glasses sat atop of his nose. In one of his hands, he was holding the single daisy he had been able to take.

"A-I'm sorry" The thief said, nervously looking at the arrrow aimed at him, "I'll stop, just, don't shoot"

Slowly, Merida lowered the bow, without taking her gaze off of the boy in case he ran away.

"Is she pretty, at least?" Asked the redhead, quirking an eyebrow.

"I-uh- who?" the brunette asked, confused. He slowly lowered his hands as well.

"Your girlfriend. You keep stealing our flowers for her, at least I wanna know if she's pretty." Merida said.

The boy looked at her for a little before laughing nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and awkwardly looked at the archer.

"Why don't you come with me?" the boy offered, unable to explain himself, "You'll see."

She was taken out of guard. She scoffed as she transfered her weight from one leg to the other.

"Wha?" she asked, then shook her head, "Fine, but I'll take ma bow, and if you try anythin' funny, I'll shoot"

With that, she surrounded the fence they had been talking through and stepped out to the sidewalk. She finally took a look at the rest of his body. He was wearing an olive green long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts that showed off his prosthetic leg. He was wearing black running shoes and a single white sock. She quickly looked up, hoping it hadn't been too obvious that she had been staring at his prosthetic. Apparently he didn't notice or didn't mind, because he started walking, a daisy in hand and followed by the redhead archer.

As they walked, Merida appreciated the scenery. There wasn't a lot to see, being to old part of town, but the small, worn houses gave the streets an eerie look that she so much liked. They walked towards to oldest part of the town, where the houses lost colour and were all covered in vines, the sidewalks had small flowers popping out the concrete and the city's buildings were nothing but transluscent shadows in the horizon. They finally reached the black, long gates of the town's cementery. She felt her mougth go dry as he entered, and gestured her to follow. 

As they made their way through the tombstones, a heavy feeling sat in her stomach. Of course he hadn't been stealing for a girl... He visited someone there.

"I-This is where my dad lives...Or, doesn't live" He explained, once again rubbing the back of his neck.

She covered her mouth and looked at him, feeling so stupid.

"It's okay, you can laugh, it was funny" he said, giving her a lopsided smile. 

They stopped in front of a tombstone. It looked a little newer than the ones around it, and it had three dry flowers in one cup beside it. The brunette kneeled and took the flowers from the cup, tossing them aside, and replacing them with the single daisy he had stolen.

"I'm so so sorry, I had no idea" The redhead started, but realized she hadn't even asked his name. She read the text in the stone -Stoick Haddock- and assumed they at least shared a last name, "Haddock?"

"Uh, It's Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock" the brunette said, looking up to her, "And you?"

"M-Merida Dunbroch" she said, still feeling like she had spit in the grave.

"Well, uh, dad, this is Merida" Hiccup said, talking down to the ground, "Her mother plants all the flowers I've been bringing you."

Merida kneeled down as well, carefully putting a hand over Hiccup's shoulder. 

"A pleassure to meet you, both of you." She said.

Hiccup sat a little while in silence. After a little he stood up and helped Merida as well.

"So, uh, will you accept a milkshake to pay for your mom's flowers?" Hiccup asked, a slitght reddish tint staining his cheeks.

Merida chuckled and nodded, both making their way out the graveyard and towards a small café nearby.


End file.
